


Tattoo's

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Laura Barton/Natasha Romonoff (Mentioned), Laura and Clint are NOT related, Mommy Laura Barton, Nick Fury/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson (Mentioned), Proud Father Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to show Laura his new Tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo's

               “I would ask if you’re joking, but I’ve seen all of your tattoo’s up to date so I know that when you say ‘i got a new tattoo’ it’s a completely serious statement of fact,” smirking, Laura watched as Nick raised an eye brow at her. She would never honestly doubt his desire to get a tattoo, the man loved them with a passion. He called them ‘art that will never go away and that doesn’t need a picture frame to protect it’ after all (which, if that wasn’t the most Nick Fury way of saying something, Laura honestly didn’t know what was anymore). “Alright, what’s this one of? The last one was a Hawk for Clint.”

                “You say that as if you didn’t go with me and get a red hour glass on your left shoulder with Natasha’s name in it.” Protested Nick. A small smile pulled at her lips as she thought about the small hour glass on her left shoulder that Natasha loved to kiss when they were laying in bed. Before she had become friends with Nick, Laura was sure that she would never get a tattoo on her body. Now she couldn’t think of a moment without it and the tender shoulder kisses that it got her. “Are you going to keep judging me or should I let you see what I got?”

                “I’m not judging,” she put her hands up in defence, chuckling when Nick gave her his standard ‘that’s bullshit’ look “Ok, maybe I’m judging a little. I still want to see it though. And you have to tell me why you got it.”

                “When I told you that I was getting a Hawk on my arm you knew immediately what it was for. I’m doubtful that I’ll have to fill you in on the purpose of this tattoo.” Even as he spoke, Nick started to pull off his standard long black trench coat so that he could access that tattoo. “you also guessed the meaning off all of my other tattoos. At this point, I’m pretty sure it’s a game for you.”

                “A ranger’s symbol isn’t hard to guess,” she pointed out playfully “and neither is the kitten with a tie around it’s neck.”

                “I never said I was trying to make it hard for you to figure out,” smiling, Nick rolled down his shirt collar and chuckled when Laura surged forward to get a better look.

                “a…are those…Kitty paw prints?” she reached out and touched the first paw print on Nick’s collar bone, smiling when he pulled down his shirt a bit further “oh…wow….”

                Nick sat there for a few moments, watching as Laura traced her fingers over the paw prints that spanned the right side of the skin just under his collar bone. When she had finished eyeing the paw prints, each one switching between Purple and green, she moved her fingers down to trace the two names that were written in their respective colours with birthdays provided beside them.

                “Cooper Jasper Romanoff…” Her voice was gentle when she spoke her son’s name, a tender smile pulling at her face “and Lila Nicole Romanoff.” Even as she spoke the names, Laura continued to trace them with her fingers, not sure how she was supposed to react even as the smile that had started to appear on her lips, slowly began to split across her face.

                “You were expecting something else?” Nick’s playful comment pulled Laura out of her trance, forcing her to look up at him and see the smile that was firmly plastered on his face, matching her own smile quiet well. “I had to get tattoos of my kids.”

                “Technically, Lilla is Clint’s.” Rather than listening to her, Nick reached out and wrapped his arms around Laura’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug, enjoying the sound of her laughter while she smooshed her face against his shoulder.

                “She has my name.” He pointed out “And she’s my husband’s daughter. Make’s her my daughter as well.” His words vibrated against Laura’s nose, causing her to laugh a bit more “besides, we all know she likes me more.”

                “Make’s up for the fact that Cooper likes Jasper and Phil more?” Laura’s words were a bit mumbled against Nick’s shoulder, but she knew that he had heard her well enough when he reached out and flicked her in the ear playfully.

                “I blame your wife for that” Declared Nick.

                “Good choice.” Wrapping her arms around his waist, Laura looked up at him from his shoulder and smiled “I love your new tattoo.”

                “I thought you would” he smirked triumphantly “you’d be a bad best friend if you didn’t.”

                “No” she gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in mock protest “me? A bad best friend? Never.”

                “At least not yet.” They both laughed at Nick’s works, hugging each other closer while Laura brought her hand back up to Nick’s tattoo and proceeded to trace it across her kids names again.


End file.
